SasuNaru Lemon Sex
by SasuNaruLoverEwa
Summary: My First Detailed SasuNaru Lemon! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**SasuNaru Lemon**

**(SEX)**

As always Naruto was the uke,(The girl, The bottom whey they have sex) And Sasuke was the seme. (The boy, The one on top) As Always that really annoyed Naruto, And As Always, Naruto would start an argument.

'Why do _you_ have to be on the top teme?'

'(sigh) Naruto, me and you know that I am better then you on top these two times we had sex, you were always under genjitsu, and once, I just remembered, I let you be on top, but you were so embarrassed, I needed to put you into genjutsu, and carry on half way...its just a wast of time, that all.'

Naruto was boiling with anger. He wished he could go up to sasuke and smack him around his perfect and handsome face. But when he walked up to sasuke, and put his fist up, he somehow couldn't do it. Maybe because Naruto loved him so much...

Sasuke stood up from the couch, and now was facing Naruto, their lips only inches apart. Naruto straight away blushed, as he turned away from Sasuke and wanted to run out of the living room, but Sasuke was quicker as always. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm, and was now pulled Naruto to their bedroom.

'Sasuke Let go! I'm not in the mood for-'

Sasuke throw Naruto onto their double bed, and climbed on top of Naruto, so Naruto couldn't escape. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and tried making Naruto look into his sharingan eyes, and make Naruto fall into his Genjitsu. But Naruto, not that stupid, knew Sasuke was going to do that, so he closed his eyes.

'Naruto' Said Sasuke's soft voice, into Naruto's ear. 'Open your beautiful blue eyes, and fall into my Genjutsu' Naruto always loved the Genjutsu, because all their moments from the past come by in his mind, some pervy ones sasuke was thinking back then or now too. But Naruto was curious of what Sasuke always do to him. So he said a silent 'no' and turned his head to face the horny Uchiha. Still with his eyes closed.

Naruto continued 'I want to see what you do to me...Once at least'

Sasuke fell silent. Naruto could hear Sasuke turn off his sharingan off, and felt Sasuke starting to kiss Naruto on his neck. Naruto opened his eyes and felt victory burst inside of him. Naruto then pushed Sasuke away, and stood up, to walk to a drawer, with condoms.

'Naruto what are you doing!? I'm Horny right now so come-' Sasuke was cut off by a squish thing that flew into Sasuke's mouth. Naruto threw a condom that he found straight into sasuke's mouth.

'Why-'

'I can do sexy no jutsu, I can become pregnant.'

Sasuke fell silent. He stood up from the bed, and hugged Naruto. Then took out a kunai out of his pocket and stabbed the clone in the stomach.

'Naruto you piece of crap come out! I noticed when you stood up that you switched with a clone!' Naruto came out of the closet next to the drawer he was standing at. Then came over to Sasuke, and hugged Sasuke around his waist.

'Naruto...say that you love me'

Naruto too embarrassed to say that, threw Sasuke onto the bed, blushing and whispering 'I...do..'


	2. Chapter 2

**SasuNaru Lemon**

**(SEX)**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto started kissing sasuke's neck, leaving kiss marks every time Naruto went lower and lower. Sasuke trying to take over, again activated his sharingan. Naruto though knew that he might do that. So Naruto made six shadow clones, that strapped Sasuke to the wooden bed. After they did that, five of the shadow clones disappeared. The one that was left cut up Sasuke's Shirt, So the real Naruto could see the whole of Sasuke's pale and naked chest. Naruto getting horny by the view, licked Sasuke's chest from bottom to top, stopping at some points to leave some kiss marks.

'Sasuke, How are you feeli-' Naruto closed his eyes and was cut off by a hard push on his chest. When Naruto finally opened his eyes again, he saw that Sasuke was somehow on top of him, smirking.

'How the-'

'Escaping jutsu usuratonkachi'

'Oh Fuck this-' He was cut off by a pair of cold lips.

'Sasuke...no...let go-' Again he felt cold lips on Naruto's, and also Naruto felt a hand going up his shirt, stopping and playing with Naruto's nipples. Naruto was going red, and turned his head to the side. Sasuke smirked and slowly took Naruto's shirt off. Then started examining every inch of Naruto's chest.

'Why are you so pale Sasuke?' Naruto pulled himself up and was now gently touching every line on Sasuke's chest. Stopping at Sasuke's nipples, and started fiddling with them. Sasuke didn't say a word to this, not even a moan came out of his mouth. Instead he bent down to the blond, and pulled off Naruto's pants. Naruto feeling uncomfortable and really horny did the same to Sasuke.

Sasuke surprised, bent down to the blond and started licking every inch of Naruto's chest. Naruto's face going even redder then before, felt pleasure, moaned silently, So Sasuke couldn't hear him. But unfortunately, Sasuke did hear him, and made Naruto moan even more by pulling Naruto's underwear off. Naruto blushing bright red like a tomato, looked away, so he avoided Sasuke's eye contact.

Sasuke didn't like that, so he grabbed Naruto's member, and stroked it a couple of times. Naruto turning his head, and looking into Sasuke's eyes, felt so embarrassed that Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke again bent down, and kissed Naruto. This time so passionately that Naruto felt his heart is going to burst. Naruto made his hand travel to the Uchiha's pants, pulling them off roughly. Sasuke getting horny by this, broke the kiss, and went down Naruto's chest, kissing it at the same time. Sasuke stopped at Naruto's member. Sasuke again took it into his hands, stroking it and at the same time started licking it. Naruto moaned out of pleasure, and put both his hands into Sasuke's hair. Going even redder then a tomato. Sasuke smirked, stopped, and again pushed himself up to Naruto.

Naruto had tears in his eyes, his face bright red, with his eyes hungry for more, Also gasping for air. To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto pulled himself up, and kissed Sasuke so passionately, Sasuke bent down so low, that their chests were touching. Then Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

'Sa-gasp-su-gasp-ke-gasp'

'yes?'

'gi-gasp-ve-gasp-me-gasp-more-gasp-kiss-gasp-me-gasp'

Naruto pulled himself up, just to be pushed back down by one pale and cold hand. Naruto looked up to Sasuke's eyes, And Sasuke looked into Naruto's. Sasuke bent down again, Naruto quickly closed his eyes, as he felt Sasuke kiss him roughly, making Naruto's hunger grow. When the kiss has finally broke apart, and Naruto opened his eyes, he found Sasuke's wasn't there any more. When he felt a hand on his member again, he pushed himself up, to find Sasuke playing with his member. Naruto again closed his eyes, to find himself feel pleasure. He felt wet stuff coming down his cheeks, and somehow knew, they were tears.

'Sa-gasp-su-gasp-ke-gasp'

'hn'

'I-gasp-thi-gasp-nk-gasp-I-gasp-love-gasp-you-gasp' Sasuke smiled. He too loved Naruto.

Sasuke went over to Naruto, and bent down to whisper into Naruto's ear...

'Ready?'

Naruto just opened his eyes and nodded. He was so horny right now, if he had a free hand, and some strength, he would take Sasuke and kiss him in every place possible.

Sasuke went over to the place he came from, and pulled Naruto closer. Putting Naruto's legs on his solders, Sasuke positioned himself to enter Naruto. Naruto at that moment took hold of a pillow, and was squeezing it so tightly feathers were coming out of it.

'Naruto...Are you sure you want to?' Naruto again nodded, and put the pillow in front of his face, while squeezing it hardly.

Sasuke ready, inserted his member inside of Naruto. Naruto screamed in pain, but also felt pleasure fill him.

'All right Naruto?' Sasuke said in one breath, but Naruto said nothing. Naruto just threw the pillow away, and pushed himself up to Sasuke's level, taking his legs off Sasuke's solders, took hold of Sasuke around his neck.

'Sasuke-gasp-more-gasp-more-gasp-please-gasp'

'Your-gasp-Unbelievable'

Naruto put his hands into Sasuke's hair, as Sasuke, again trusted in and out of Naruto. Sasuke hugged Naruto closer, and again trusted in and out. Naruto (even more tears coming down his cheeks) was pleased that Sasuke did that. Naruto taking handfuls of Sasuke's hair, was gasping for air. It felt so good that he moaned so many times, you couldn't count.

'Sa-gasp-suke-gasp-Im-gasp-cuming-gasp'

'Me-gasp-too-gasp'

To their surprised have a second later they both did, screaming their names in the process. Both falling onto the bed, both gasping for breath. Turning their heads to one another, both looked into their eyes.

'Up for another round-gasp-teme?'

'If you say-gasp-so-gasp'

'this time-gasp-Im on top-gasp'

Naruto at the same time saying that climbed on top of Sasuke. Naruto was now fiddling with Sasuke's nipples.

1 hour later

Naruto fell asleep, as soon as he came inside of Sasuke. Sasuke sat up at once when he noticed, the dobe on the bedside asleep. Pushing himself up, walked around the bed to Naruto, and took him into his own arms, and made his way to the top of the bed. Pushed Naruto under the bed sheets, then too climbed in. As soon as he did that, Sasuke fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**SasuNaru Lemon**

**Morning**

**Chapter 3**

~_Morning 12am~_

As Naruto opened one of his eyes, he found himself hugging half of Sasuke's body, so tightly it felt as if they were glued together. Naruto now opened both of his eyes, Staring up at Sasuke. Naruto wanted to twist around a bit, so he could hug even more of Sasuke's body. Unfortunately when Naruto did so, Sasuke started waking up. Then Naruto remembered their rule.

_Flashback_

'Naruto...If you wake me up in the morning, its only for sex. If you do it for any other reason, then I'm going to put you under one whole week of sex Genjustu'

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke opened both his eyes, to see Naruto sleeping on top of him. By "sleeping" Sasuke means pretending. Sasuke by "accident" elbowed Naruto in the chest. As Naruto gasped, Sasuke just said a 'Morning' and stood up from the bed. Got to the closet and quickly threw some clothes to Naruto, and then got dressed himself. After some time, he realized that Naruto was smiling widely at him.

'What _**are**_you smiling about?' Sasuke said annoyed.

'Your (starts laughing)'

'"Your" what?'

'Your name!-gasp-(starts rolling on the floor with laughter)'

'what about it?'

'Its Sas (laughs) and then uke!(laughs really hardly) As if you parent knew-gasp- your going to be gay-gasp-and wanted you at the bottom!'

Sasuke froze. His Name actually said that...awkward...Sasuke started thinking of Naruto, what did he do last night, that he is doing right now?

'Hey Naruto, When you gasp like that for air, you remind me of last night.'

That got Naruto off guard. He immediately stopped laughing, and pushed himself off the floor, walked over to Sasuke, and kissed him passionately.

'Sasuke~ 3'

'Yes?'

'I...kinda...love you...' Sasuke smirked.

'That's also what you said last night' Naruto was about to argue, but was cut off by cold lips, that felt so good, that they only be a dream.


End file.
